Baymax Returns
Baymax Returns is a one-hour television movie that serves as a sequel to the 2014 Walt Disney Animation Studios film, Big Hero 6, as well as the pilot for Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on November 20, 2017. Plot After saving the city from Callaghan's wrath at the cost of Baymax, Hiro attends to his first day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Secretly nervous, his friends help him out and show him around the school. Along the way, Hiro passes Tadashi's lab. He takes a look inside, remembering his brother and friend, Baymax. He still misses them both, as do Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo. Hiro leaves Baymax's rocket fist on a table, when he discover's his original healthcare programming chip within the palm of the fist. This encourages Hiro to recreate Baymax, using Tadashi's blueprints to rebuild his body and the chip to restore his personality and memories. He is just about to get started, when the new Dean of San Fransokyo Tech, Professor Granville, sends him out of Tadashi's lab. She tells him that private labs are not permitted to first semester pupils, and if he wants his own lab he will have to earn it like his brother did. Later that evening, Fred wants to continue his life as superhero, while the others wish to resume to their normal lives. Hiro uploads Baymax's Chip into Tadashi's computer, reviving his memories and personality. For the next few days, Hiro spends day and night rebuilding Baymax's body while at the same time attending to his studies. He completes the endoskeleton, and Baymax advises Hiro to run a seven to ten day diagnostic before activating it. Hiro does not believe it is necessary, and powers up the endoskeleton. Then just when he thought all was going well, the body suddenly when haywire, and jumps through the window. Meanwhile, Fred and the others are out on the streets, suited up in their super suits. Fred managed to convince them, and on their first night patrol they stop a car thief, which only turns out to be a husband rushing his pregnant wife to the hospital. Elsewhere, Hiro chases Baymax's body through the city until it is disabled by Yama and his gang. After discovering that Hiro is a student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Yama spares his life and is willing to give back his robot if he steals for him a strange paperweight sculpture from Professor Grandville's office. His mysterious contact wants this sculpture for some unknown reason. With Fred's help, Hiro manages to bypass the security lock to Professor Grandville's office and steals the sculpture with a plan to steal it back once he gets Baymax's body. However, Yama double crosses them once they give him the sculpture. However, they are rescued by Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey, after Baymax told them where they were. They defeat Yama and his gang, and escape with Baymax's body and Professor Grandville's sculpture. Hiro returns Professor Grandville's sculpture, and gets back to rebuilding Baymax. This time he runs the full diagnostic. Then after fitting the exoskeleton with the inflatable vinyl covering and inserting the chip, Baymax comes back to life. However, while Baymax's endoskeleton was still in Yama's possession he took the liberty of using it to build an army of Baymaxes. Even his contact sees potential. Meanwhile, Fred again tries to convince his friends to continue their lives as superheroes. He even came up with a name for their team, "Big Hero 6", and had a "HALP" signal made, but nobody is tempted. He tries everything to convince them, especially Hiro, but still none of his friends are interested in resuming their lives as superheroes. Eventually, Fred gives up. Suddenly, the city becomes under attack by Yama's Baymax army. As the authorities are unable to stop them, Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred suit to intercept, while Hiro goes back to Tadashi's lab to rebuild Baymax's armor. Speaking with Baymax, Hiro feels responsible for what is happening. Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred manage to fight off the robots, and Hiro discovers the attack is a diversion when he spots Yama sneaking around the school. Hiro and Baymax follow him to Professor Grandville's office, no doubt going after the sculpture. Baymax impersonates as one of Yama's robots, and takes the sculpture before Yama shows up. He almost gets away, but is unable to ignore his healthcare protocol when Yama hurts himself. Yama has his robots hold Baymax down, only for Hiro to save him. In the process, a piece of the sculpture breaks off, revealing inside a powerful energy source that appears to amplify anything electronic to a dangerous level. Yama escapes with the entity as Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred arrive in time to save Baymax from falling. Hiro and Baymax then suit up, and the whole team goes after Yama. He tries to take the monorail, but loses the entity when it melts through his pocket. It attaches itself to the train that Aunt Cass is on, and causes it to go dangerously faster. The six heroes see the train is on a collision course for the central station. Wasabi and Go Go cut off the carriages from the rest of the train, and Honey uses some elastic gunk to bring them to a stop. Hiro removes the entity from the train, but at the same time it overcharges Baymax's systems. They shoot off up into the sky out of control. Hiro holds tight to the over powered entity, ready to go breech. Once over the clouds, Hiro reverses the polarity of his gloves, and launches the entity into the sky moments before it explodes. Once away from the entity, however, Baymax's systems crash, causing the two of them to fall back down to the city. In a hurry and with a bit of a struggle, Hiro manages to hot wire Baymax's systems. He comes back online, and takes flight just in time. After another successfully day saved, and Professor Grandville allowing Hiro to move into Tadashi's lab, the six friends decide to continue their lives as superheroes. Devoting themselves to helping those in need as the team known as Big Hero 6. Unknown to them, the mysterious person Yama was working for is now monitoring the team. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi/Tank Top *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville/Pregnant Wife *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder/Henchman #1/Frantic Husband/Man *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Andy Richter as Dibbs/Basketball Shirt *Andrew Scott as Obake *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff/Henchman #2/Henchman #3/Computer Voice/Panicked Policeman Trivia *The "HALP" superhero signal is a nod to the Bat signal from the Batman comics. Goofs *In a re-created scene where the newly rebuilt Baymax reactivates, Hiro is seen wearing his hoodie. In the film, Hiro was only wearing his red top. Videos Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series - Hiro and Baymax Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns EXCLUSIVE CLIP Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns EXCLUSIVE CLIP 2 Gallery Promotional and Concept Baymax Returns Poster.jpg Baymax Returns Heading.jpg Baymax Returns concept 1.jpg Screenshots Baymax-Returns-14.png|Baymax's schematics Baymax Returns 27.png Baymax-Returns-13.png|Baymax's chip Baymax-Returns-15.png|"I can do this!" Baymax-Returns-20.png Baymax-Returns-18.png|Hiro rebuilding Baymax's body Baymax-Returns-16.png Baymax-Returns-17.png Baymax Returns 26.png Baymax Returns 38.jpg Baymax Returns 30.png Baymax Returns 39.jpg Baymax Returns 40.jpg Baymax Returns 31.png|Honey, Wasabi, and Go Go to the rescue Baymax Returns 28.png Baymax-Returns-19.png Baymax Returns 24.png|Hiro and Baymax reunited Baymax Returns 23.png|Family hug Baymax Returns 36.jpg Baymax Returns 37.jpg Baymax Returns 34.jpg BH6 TV - Go Go Tomago.png Baymax Returns 29.png|Big Hero 6 reunited Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 35.jpg Baymax Returns 32.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png|Big Hero 6 jump into action Category:Series premieres Category:Television specials Category:2017 films Category:Big Hero 6 episodes